


Tiffany

by Gadhar, wanderingsmith



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With my body, I thee wed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiffany

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> You did say any fic should be posted, gadhar..

He knew Lee *could* actually act. Had watched him pull the wool over bureaucrats, teammates, and rich fucks when he put his mind to it.

Watching him twitch around and hide smirks all day, letting Barney 'see' him, aside from being as amusing as watching the kids try to hide Luna's surprise birthday party last month, also left him feeling too damn soft. Knowing Lee didn't feel the need to hide from him. 

Left him enough of a soft-touch that he was actually struck silent when he came back to the dark living room with a fresh afterdiner drink. And found a fucking jeweller's box in his spot on the couch, Tiffany's fancy script glittering in the blazing fire's light.

He jerked to find Lee's eyes, glittering far more warmly as they watched him from his lounge on the next cushion. Barney narrowed his eyes in silent laughter, trying to stiffen his backbone enough to come up with a tease as he reluctantly reached for the box. He wasn't going to be scared off by a gift as though it held snakes. 

Hell. Wasn't like he could claim he didn't wear jewelry.

It was just that, and he knew that that was excuses he was already coming up with as he put down the whisky his lover had managed to convert him to; it was just that his rings had a certain... hell. Lee'd have a field day with any adjective he could come up with.

With his attention distracted, it took a few blind blinks before he actually 'saw' the strip of paper that was all that was in the damn felt and satin thing.

'LOL, just kidding'

He heard Lee cackling before he managed a grunt. The damn tease was flowing over the back of the couch by the time Barney threw the box back on the cushions and dived after him, trying for a battlefield roar but too busy laughing as he jumped the couch and ran down the hallway after his crazy brit.

He almost missed the shadow moving from the darkened doorway to the bathroom as Lee jumped out on him, laughing even as Barney managed to throw his weight and have Lee's back be the one to hit the wall outside their bedroom.

He tried to sound more frustrated than amused as he wrapped his palms around those hard shoulders, nailing them in place, "You're a fucking *tease*, Christmas!" *Tiffany*; the damn *bastard*!!

He didn't wait for a response, just followed gravity down to push the rest of that hard body against the poor, abused, drywall with his own. Silencing the laughter and covering the wide grin exposed by the bedroom's nightlight with a firm kiss. 

It almost immediately turned slow and soft as Lee melted under his hands instead of resisting. Hard body molding around Barney's, lips still curled in a sweet smile under Barney's.

Even after damn near a year, it was too much of a treasure to be surrounded by warmth and breathing, by Lee's hands stroking him, instead of his old empty life. Even if standing in the hallway was an idiotic locale, he wasn't tempted to move. Nosing his way over to a soft curve under Lee's eyes, rare spot that didn't turn to sandpaper if left unattended for a day, his hands slipping along hard ribs he'd yet to manage to put some padding on. 

He was just wondering why he wasn't getting complaints for the slow treatment when Lee spoke quietly, still not moving from under him, "Hey Barney?"

"Humm?"

He let Lee shift him off slightly, raising his head in curiosity as the man worked his shoulder out of the open shirt he'd been sporting all day. It was a weird position to start a striptease from, but hardly the weirdest thing the crazy brit'd pulled. Barney'd yet to regret deciding to follow his lead.

The pleasantly arousing train of thought came to a screeching halt when the cotton slipped down Lee's arm.

Exposing the stark black lines along the slope of his trapezius: stylized knives tracing out letters, a couple grinning skulls among them: 

'I LOVE YOU'

And Barney could feel his eyes were wide. Knew damn well the disbelieving awe bouncing through him had to be obvious. Watched his thumb ever so gently stroke the edges of the still inflamed skin.

Feeling the shiver that went through his waiting lover, Barney still couldn't speak, was all he could do to breathe through the emotions as he leaned his forehead down just past the words. 

Lee petted a calming hand through Barney's hair, finally giving a tentative, "Barney?"

"Yes." It was a choked whisper, garbled by Lee's warm skin, and Barney made himself repeat it, tilting his lips free, "Yes." Forever: Yes.

It was Lee holding *him*, then. Lazy fingers massaging through his hair, quiet peace in the sigh that took nascent tension with it, "Good. Glad that's settled."

**Author's Note:**

> one of many handoffs from FB-stalking: http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/wanderingsmith/8437005/68317/68317_original.jpg  
> gadhar: at first i didn't even have an idea, but third time around...heh, Lee and a marriage proposal
> 
> back and forth email writting..then it just sat gathering dust, waiting for just a few strokes.. bad habits are just really hard to break


End file.
